The Second Tactician
by Faceless Man 090
Summary: Not a good title, ne? Somewhere after defeating Nergal, a new apprentice tactician stumbles out of Etruria with an Iron Bow and an Elfire powered compass. Uh oh. There is slight humor here. Got an idea for a better title? Rated for slight profanity and sl


Prologue: Help! I'm a Nomad with no Horse!

090: Hello FE readers. I am Kain, aka The Faceless Man 090! I usually go by the alias of 090. I was a former author on a different side of , so I guess it shouldn't be too hard to start off anew. Anyway, this is my first shot at Fire Emblem (Which I don't own, so don't sue), so I'd appreciate not getting flames. Of course, if the prologue is **that** bad, please, fire away. Also, please welcome my health nut friend, the Green Giant® (or ©, whatever!)

(Blank stares; cricket chirps)

090: You know, the guy from the canned corn?

(More stares)

090: Forget it! Just say hi.

Giant: Hello.

090: Right! Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, or any of the characters involved in it. Go away stupid lawyers!!!

I am a wanderer. A loner. A smart person with an Iron Bow and forgot to pay for it at the armory, to say the least. My name is Ryoji and I am an apprentice tactician who barely stumbled out of the tactician's entrance academy in Etruria. Okay, I guess that doesn't make me too smart... Considering the fact that I shouldn't have stolen one of Lord Pent's compasses doesn't help either. It seems this thing works on Elfire spells. I gave an annoyed sigh as I stood across a small desert pub.

_I knew I should've stolen his maps of Elibe instead!!! Now I've wandered for at least a month and am now officially stuck in the Nabata. I—_

"Hey you! What's a nomad like yerself doing in Nabata?" a slurred voice called from the entrance of the bar.

_Okay, a scary-looking Warrior just came out of the bar. No problem. He's holding a Tomahawk. Now there's a problem...... Wait._

(Blink)

_Did he just call me a nomad?_

"Urm, I got lost trying to find Pherae and ended up here," I said back, holding back an amused smile.

The Warrior started to advance towards me and started speaking. "You know, with a garb like that, you look like a student-tactician. What are you doing with that bow on yer back?"

Being the perfectionist I was, I immediately started to correct him.

"It's apprentice tactician for your information," I corrected. I immediately regretted those words.

The burly and obviously drunk Warrior looked at me incredulously. "Are you implyin' that I'm stupid, _apprentice tactician?_"

I started to sweat, but ignored my instincts and crossed my arms, smirking. "And what if I am?" I told the Warrior.

Said Warrior looked at me with a mixed look of amusement and rage. "Well then, little man, you just singed yer death wish! My name is Michael the Maul and I'm gonna rip you to shreds!!!" He turned to the doorway of the bar. I was able to hear exactly what he had said. "Come out boys! There's a stray nomad that needs a long nap!"

About a dozen Brigands and a Berserker jumped out

_Oh SHIT!!!! I really bungled up this time! Well, there's only one thing to do..._

"**HEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!"**

_Meanwhile, about a bit of a distance away..._

A young man, about in his late teens, heard Ryoji's cry—erm—loud scream for help. He turned to a girl with pink pigtails and said, "Did you hear that, Serra? Some idiot to the east is screaming his head off."

The girl, Serra, who was currently twiddling her hair in a bored manner, looked up. "What'd you say Matthew? You've got to speak up," she replied in a feisty manner.

Matthew sighed and walked right next to Serra's ear. "I said, DID YOU HEAR THE IDIOT TO THE EAST SCREAMING?!" he yelled.

"YEOUCH!!"

(SLAP)

"How dare you speak so loudly into a lady's ear! So disrespectful! I can't believe I chose you as my escort to Etruria!" Serra whined.

Matthew, with a glowing red hand mark on his face, retorted, "What lady? I only see an impish cleric with a strong slap."

"Oooohh!! If you think you're going to get away with that, I have something to tell you!!" Serra said, backhanding Matthew.

The two of them continued arguing.

"Um, excuse me," another voice, a female's, said, "but I'd like to know if we're going to help the guy." She had short red hair and was riding a horse.

"Forget it Priscilla," a gruff voice answered. "Just let the sap die."

"Oh but Raymond—" Priscilla started.

"For the last time, it's Raven, not Raymond," he said agitatedly.

"Okay, Raven. I really feel we should help him."

"No Priscilla. We shouldn't mess with other people's affairs. As Serra was saying, it's disrespectful."

"I know that, brother, but I can't stand hearing another person being attacked."

"Well, think about it. We're not getting attacked," Raven said, trying to lie on the packed sand.

"Oh, I can't stand it anymore! I'm going to help him, and that's final!" Priscilla said angrily, riding eastward towards Ryoji's voice.

"Grr... She's stubborn, that's for sure." Raven muttered, running off after her. This left Matthew and Serra still fighting. They stopped abruptly and looked at each other.

"Wait up!" they cried in unison.

090: Well, that's all for now. The plot seems really scattered, but it joins up with the characters here regrouping with Eliwood's group eventually. You'll also see a bit of Sain-like stupidity in Ryoji.

Giant: And remember folks, always eat your leafy green vegetables!! Or non green like corn. R&R!

Author notes...

1) I was going to call the warrior Batta the Beast, but seeing as he died in the prologue of the game, I'd have to explain a lot.

2) I'm not too sure about the ages of the characters, so it'd be helpful if somebody could tell me in a review. Thanks.

_-From the Man with No Face_


End file.
